


Patience and Control

by DreamAtNight



Category: Free!
Genre: Actor AU, I might add on to this later, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: makoharufestival, it's an interesting concept, very slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight/pseuds/DreamAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue. So is self control. Both are things that Haru doesn't have. Luckily, Makoto will still love him no matter what. (Super late Valentines Day fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience and Control

_Makoto looks so good right now, and he feels so warm. It can’t hurt that much if I just…._

Quickly making up his mind, Haru leans down and presses his lips to Makoto’s, reveling in the way his boyfriend immediately responds to him. Closing his eyes, Haru presses himself closer to him, moving his arms so-

“Cut! Cut, cut, cut!”

Haru groans before preparing to get off of Makoto, only to have strong arms wrap around him and bring their lips back together. The dark haired man can’t help but smile as he feels Makoto’s hands travel up and down his arms. They’re granted a few more seconds of bliss before the director’s PA taps Haru on the shoulder. Reluctantly, Haru pulls away and they both turn to look at the crew, but not before they share a mischievous smile.

“Nanase-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? You’re not supposed to _actually_ kiss Tachibana-kun, only get _very_ close.” Haru rolls his eyes as the director stares at him with critical eyes.

Feeling Makoto’s eyes on him, he sighs before shrugging his shoulders. “It’s Makoto’s fault for looking so delicious on set.”

This only makes the director narrow her eyes at him even more. “I don’t care that you and Tachibana-kun are dating. What I do care about is you keeping your hormones in control until _after_ we’re done filming. It’s Valentines Day, after all, we all want to leave. We all have places to be.” _Really?_ Haru thinks. You _have plans for Valentines Day?_ “I’m guessing you want to finish this early as well,” the pesky woman continues. “We only have this scene left and then we’re done for the day. Remember Nanase-kun,” Haru lets himself pout as her shark eyes return to his, “don’t actually _kiss_ Tachibana-kun, just lean closely to him. Tachibana-kun will pretend to wake up and proceed to cough out water. Understand?”

He sees Makoto nod in his peripheral, prompting him to give the director a short nod before turning back to his boyfriend. Even if he doesn’t like this director, he can agree with her on one thing. He wants to finish filming this scene so he can have Makoto to himself for the rest of the day. Damn his boyfriend for being so irresistible.

“Haru?” His name in Makoto’s voice filters through his Makoto-filled head and makes him refocus on what he’s supposed to be doing. “Are you ready?” Makoto’s facial expression doesn’t change but his eyes shine with humor as he notes the impatience Haru knows is on his face. Makoto is just as eager as Haru to get out of here and _properly_ celebrate Valentines Day. And he knows _exactly_ how difficult he’s making this for Haru, just displayed bare like this. Tease.

“Ok then,” the director settles back into her chair. “Since we already have good footage of the scene, we’ll just have you redo the leaning in part of the CPR section. And remember! No kissing this time. Wait until after we finish this, at least.”

Haru resists the urge to roll his eyes; it was an impulse decision! He mentally shakes his annoyance to the back of his mind. He can think about spending quality time with Makoto later. Right now, he has a taciturn, secretly moody, water obsessed teen to get in the character of.

“And, action!”

Haru lets out an imperceptible sigh before placing his hands on Makoto’s shoulders. The brief thought of _Makoto’s shoulders are much too defined to be considered good for my sanity_ crosses his mind before he’s leaning in towards Makoto’s face. Closer, closer and _can’t I just kiss him right now, who cares what the director thinks-_

A loud cough is followed by retching sounds as Makoto turns his face to the side, acting out his part of the scene and bringing script directions to life. The visual effects crew will work with Makoto another day on having him cough out real water, but for now, the harsh sounds that Makoto makes is enough to momentarily take Haru’s mind off of thoughts of kissing, thoughts of worrying about whether or not this will make Makoto’s throat sore tomorrow replacing them.

“And…cut!”

Makoto’s coughs turns to him clearing his throat, and then gulping a bit. He shoots Haru a satisfied smile before facing the director.

“Was that good?” In answer, the director waves them over to have a look at the footage for themselves. They make their way across the span of beach they’re working on, Haru moving to wipe some of the sand off of Makoto’s back.

“It’s good footage, Nanase-kun, Tachibana-kun. Spectacular acting, as usual.” The director shoots them a small smile and Haru remembers there’s a reason why the show has asked this particular director back several times. She’s persistent in her pursuit for quality. She’s right; the footage is more than good. They should be done for the day.

“That’s it, then? We can go home now?”

This time, it’s the director that rolls her eyes at Haru. “Yes, Nanase-kun, go and have fun with your boyfriend. I guess you both deserve it. Thank you for your hard work today, Nanase-kun, Tachibana-kun.”

Bowing his head quickly, Haru wastes no time in reaching over for Makoto’s hand and pulling him to their trailer, Makoto hastily replying to the director’s kind words. At the door, he barely pauses to grab ahold of the handle before barreling through, closing the door, and pushing his boyfriend against it. He settles over Makoto right after, trapping him with his own body.

Strung high from the tension of the early morning, Haru dives in to have Makoto’s lips against his. In seconds, they’re fully immersed within one another, traversing over naked skin before Makoto decides to pull back, giving them both the chance to breath.

“Haru,” Makoto looks absolutely amazing like this, Haru decides, as he takes in the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Haru, don’t you think we should go home before continuing with this?”

Haru thinks about the idea, turning the pros and cons over in his head. On one hand, there’s the amount of time and the fact that Haru really doesn’t want to wait for the twenty minutes it’d take to reach the house they’d rented in the area. But if they did continue here, the whole crew would probably know about it. Plus, their bedroom is much more comfortable than the trailer is. Home, it is, then.

With great effort, he pushes himself off of Makoto, hurrying around and throwing clothes on and behind him.

“Hurry up, then, I don’t want to waste any more time.”

He hears Makoto chuckle before the sound of a belt buckle follows. Faster than it usually takes for them to get dressed, but still much too _long_ for Haru, they’re getting ready to leave. Haru opens the door and waits for Makoto to walk in front of him. His boyfriend yields but then stops next to him, prompting him to look up at Makoto in question.

Makoto smiles mischievously at him before leaning down, planting a chaste kiss on the tip of Haru’s ear, and then whispering into it. “You really ought to learn more control, Haru. We wasted good time back there having to take another shoot because of _you_. I really should _discipline_ you. Maybe not today, but sometime soon.” Makoto lets his tongue rub over the sensitive part where Haru’s ear connects with the back of his neck. The sensation makes Haru gasp. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Haru?” If possible, the shorter man grows harder, and he’s starting to reconsider having to _wait_ to go back to their house to have Makoto _discipline_ him.

In a move that makes cartoon villains seem nice, Haru’s boyfriend straightens and turns back to walk towards their car, leaving Haru to grip at the door handle in attempt to calm down. It isn’t until Makoto looks back and shoots him a, Well, aren’t you coming, in that velvety voice of his that Haru nearly stumbles in his haste to reach Makoto.

Once they settle inside the car, Haru barely takes the time to go through all of the usual safety checks he normally goes through before leaving the filming site. It takes him faster than usual to reach the main road leading to their house and he only drives faster when Makoto reaches over and starts moving his hand up and down Haru’s thigh. He grinds his teeth together to stop himself from speeding _too_ much but it’s just so _damn hard_.

The moment he brings the car into the driveway of their house, he’s ripping the car door open and practically running to get inside. Once he’s inside, he feels Makoto press up behind him and wrap his arms around him. Makoto presses his face into Haru’s neck, starting off with little bites.

“Haru,” Makoto pushes into his backside so that Haru can feel how his \cock hardens against his ass. Knowing that he’s doing this to the man behind him, Haru lets out a long moan and he’s suddenly more than grateful that they decided to rent a house out in the countryside, where there’s no one near by.

Makoto starts rutting against his ass and Haru can’t take it anymore. He twists around and pulls Makoto’s head up so that he can bring their mouths together in an open kiss. When Haru gets their tongues tangled, Makoto moans, and Haru can’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. The friction caused by their cocks rubbing together causes both of the men to moan. At the rate things are going, Haru is seriously considering letting Makoto fuck him in the doorway when Makoto pulls back, seemingly coming to his senses.

“Haru, no. What did I say about patience?” _Fuck_. Makoto did _not_ just say that in that sultry voice of his. _Except he did_ , Haru thinks, letting out a little whimper.

Before Haru can distract him with another round of kissing, Makoto is herding them up the stairs into their bedroom, where he then pushes Haru down onto their bed.

Tilting his head up, Haru looks on as Makoto takes off his shirt. When he reaches out to help strip his boyfriend as well, he’s stopped with a devilish look in Makoto’s eyes. _Shit. That’s not good._ When Makoto wants to tease Haru, he doesn’t half-ass it.

Makoto leans down to continue biting at Haru’s neck, sucking an extra mark into his neck. Haru moans as the taller male moves down, raking his teeth over each of his nipples. Makoto’s large hands cover Haru’s abdomen, fingers running over his skin. Eventually, they reach Haru’s pants, and they deftly move to push them down, along with his underwear.

With Haru now completely naked, Makoto’s mouth follows the path his hands had made, licking and biting in various places. When Makoto stops at his left hipbone and sucks, Haru gasps sharply before trying to reach for his boyfriend again. His efforts are only stopped by one of Makoto’s hands grasping both of Haru’s and holding onto them, stopping them from further movement. His other hand lays splayed over Haru’s hips, holding them down as well.

Makoto looks up, sending Haru a tragically seductive leer before swooping in and taking Haru’s cock in his mouth.

“Makoto!” His hips buck as Makoto’s name escapes him.

As Makoto slowly applies more pressure to his cock, using his tongue to make Haru feel so _good,_ Haru can only shallowly thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth, desperately trying to get Makoto to go faster. “M-Makoto, Makoto, I think I’m going to-“

Haru’s eyes, which somehow closed amidst the pleasure, open immediately at the sudden loss of suction. He’s about to call Makoto’s name again when he notices the tanned brunette reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the bed.

When he comes back to Haru’s side, he quickly strips himself of his clothes, his fully hardened cock glistening with precome. Haru instantly goes to take Makoto’s cock in his hands but he is once again stopped by his boyfriend. “No, Haru. I don’t want to risk coming outside of your ass.” Haru has to stop himself from moaning at Makoto’s voice. Honestly, Makoto could say anything in that voice of his and it’d make Haru want to roll over and beg for his cock.

Makoto seems to approve of Haru’s restraint, gracing his efforts with a chaste kiss before ordering him, “Turn over.”

Haru quickly obeys, hearing the cap of the lube bottle opening and closing. After a moment, he feels a finger circle around his hole before pushing in, the intrusion causing him to momentarily tense.

Makoto presses a kiss on one of Haru’s shoulder blades, whispering into his ear, telling him to relax. Soon after, a second finger joins the first and Haru gasps as Makoto starts scissoring them, loosening the muscle.

In shaky breathes, Haru gets out, “I think I’m ready now, M-Makoto.”

He turns his head to watch as Makoto squeezes some more lube out, spreading it over his dick. It doesn’t take long before he has Makoto positioned behind him, a kiss placed on his neck before Makoto starts pushing in.

It’s a bit uncomfortable at first, if only because it’d been a while since they last had sex, leaving Haru a bit less accustomed to Makoto’s size.

That feeling is soon gone, though, as Makoto pulls back out, then pushes back in. The pace is maddeningly slow, and Haru pushes back the next time Makoto thrusts forward. This causes Makoto to go deeper than before, and Haru moans at the feeling.

“Makoto,” he says. “Faster.”

“If I do,” Makoto bites at his ear again, “you have to promise me something interesting for next time.”

“Okay.”

Makoto concedes to Haru’s demands, moving faster, thrusting deeper until finally, he finds the spot inside Haru that makes unraveling the smaller male that much easier. Relentless after that, Makoto continues to hit that spot, and Makoto’s name becomes a repetitive chant on Haru’s lips.

“Makoto, Makoto, Makoto!”

“Come, Haru.” Makoto’s voice is the last trigger Haru needed to finally come and soon the sheets are covered in the sticky white substance.

Makoto thrusts a few more times before emptying himself inside Haru. Pulling out, he grabs Haru and brings him closer so that they’re lying face to face.

Seeing Haru’s eyes start to close, Makoto laughs. They _had_ been awake since early in the morning. He smiles and presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you, Haru.”

Haru opens his eyes and offers a smile and a, “Love you too, Makoto.”

As they settle into their bed, both agreeing on worrying about cleaning up later, Makoto speaks up.

“Oh, and Haru? Happy Valentines Day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines Day event for the [makoharu festival on tumblr](makoharufestival.tumblr.com)  
> This is my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if it sucked a bit (a lot). I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's suuuuuper late  
> If you did enjoy it, I'd love it if you could like/reblog this from the [tumblr site](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/76726817679/challenge-valentines-day-user-adanima-rating)  
> Happy late Valentines Day <3


End file.
